You're Not Just a Visitor
by sonamyartist
Summary: One day Amy Rose breaks her leg. She goes to the hospital and get's a couple of visitors, but an unexpected one also. If you don't like this couple, don't read it unless you can handle it. I don't feel like seeing comments that say, "I don't like this couple, but good job!" xD
1. Chapter 1

"Alright Sonic, it's done!" Tails said, relieved that he finally finished Sonic's leather jacket. "Awesome job, Tails!" Sonic said while putting in a sleeve.

"Thanks, Sonic!" Then Sonic and Tails heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tails replied, wondering who it was. After that, Amy bursted into the workshop.

"HI, SONIC!" she screamed.

Sonic, looking annoyed, replied "Hi Amy..."

"So I came by t-...Is that a new jacket?" she guessed.

"_Actually_, it is!" Sonic chuckled. "Oh!" she said.

"It looks AWESOME on you!" Then Amy started to chase him around the workshop. Afterwards, Sonic jumped over one of Tails' inventions. Amy didn't pay attention and tripped over it and fell on her leg. Tears filled her eyes as she held her leg in pain.

"**OUCH! IT HURTSSS!**" Tails ran up to Amy and looked at her leg. Blood was oozing from her leg.

"Amy, I think you broke your leg!" he said. "I'll call the hospital right away!" Then Tails dashed to the phone.

A day later...

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT MYSELF INTO THIS MESS!**" Amy yelled. She smacked the table in anger.

"_Quiet down_, I'm trying to get some sleep!" another person demanded.

"Sorry..." Amy started looking for something to do. There was a TV in the room, but nothing good was on. She could ask for food, but she wasn't hungry.

"_There really is nothing to do with a broken leg..._" she thought. After a minute of looking around, a nurse walked in.

"You have 2 visitors, Amy Rose." Surprisingly, Cream and Knuckles came to visit.

"Hi, Amy. We're _REALLY_ sorry for what happened!" Cream apologized.

"Yeah, I can't believe you broke your leg, anyway!" Knuckles exclaimed. "I can't stay long, so here's a get well card, ok? Feel better, Amy."

Afterwards, Cream looked at Amy and said,

"I have to go too, Amy. My mom is waiting for me outside." She gave her a hug and a box of chocolates and ran out the door. "Bye Amy!" Cream said. Amy waved goodbye and as soon as she left, Amy sighed. But after Cream and Knuckles left, Silver and Blaze came in.

"Hello, Amy. We brought you some presents as soon as we heard what happened." Blaze reported.

"Yeah, that Sonic can be a big pain in the butt sometimes!" Silver laughed.

Blaze and Amy looked at him in silence as he was laughing.

"_O_..._k_...well, here's your presents, Amy. I hope you like them." Blaze said while smiling. "Get well soon, Amy!" Silver said. Then him and Blaze walked out the door. Amy then focused her eyes on the presents Silver and Blaze gave her.

"This one from Silver says, -_Get well soon, Amy! I hope you like your present!_" Then Amy opened her present. Silver gave her a new shirt that had flowers on it. Afterwards, Amy opened Blaze's present. It was a pair of cyan bracelets.

"These are _really_ pretty!" Amy said while smiling. Then she decided to go to sleep.

"**BOOOOSSSSS!**" Storm whined.

"Storm...this is like the 100th time you've called me in the last 3 minutes. _What_ do you want?" "I'm bored and hungry, can we get food?" he asked.

"Well if you want food, then go get it yourself!" Jet said in anger.

"Yes, sir!" Storm said while running out the door.

"Jet, go do something because you've been bugging me all day by just SITTING there!" Wave babbled.

"Well _FINE_ Wave, if you say so!" Then Jet opened the door, but then looked at Wave and yelled, "**I'LL SHOW YOU!**"

"Shut up and go, I'm not afraid of you, '_Boss_'!" Wave said in boredom. After that, Jet closed the door. "_Boys_, they're so immature."

Jet was walking through the park outside while looking at the nice little kids playing in the grass. He even saw a kid and his father flying a kite. He sighed as he remembered his father. He was so nice to him and he remembered himself and his dad doing the same thing together at the park. Tears filled his eyes but he wiped them away before anyone could see him. Then he looked upwards and saw an airplane flying in the sky.

"I wonder where they're going..." he said. Then he looked more to the right and saw a hospital near it.

"I guess I'll go there." Jet shrugged. Then he walked inside the hospital.

"Who would you like to check in with?" the lady at the counter asked.

"Hmm...may I see the list?"

"I'd be glad to show it to you!" the lady said while smiling. Then she gave him the list.

"Hmm...*thinks* -_John Mack, Lori Simpson, Amy Rose_..._wait, isn't that the girl that always follows Sonic?_- May I see her please?" -points to Amy's name- The lady smiled again and replied,

"Ok! She's on Floor 3 in Room 67!"

"Thanks!" Jet said happily. Then he ran to the elevator and pressed on the Floor 3 button.

"_I wonder what happened to her_..." Jet thought. Afterwards, the elevator opened up. he walked to Room 67. A nurse walked up to him and said,

"Let me tell her she has a visitor, ok?" Jet nodded. The nurse peeked in the room and said,

"Amy Rose, you have another visitor."

"I wonder who it is this time..." she thought. Then Jet walked in.

"Hey Girly!" he snickered. Amy looked up from what she was doing.

"JET? Why are you here? We don't even **LIKE** each other." Amy asked.

Jet looked at her, smiled and said, "Well, I decided to come to the hospital and when I saw your name on the list, I came to check up on you, Pinkie!"

"Well, I _guess_ you can stay for a bit if you really want to." Amy said.


	2. Until Tomorrow

"So...why did you come here, Jet?" Amy said, confused.

Jet answered, "Because I wanted to..."

"But why did you visit me? If you were yourself, then you'd visit someone else..." After Amy asked that question, Jet blushed a little bit.

"_Why does she have to look cute while asking these questions?_" he thought. "Wait...did I just call Amy _cute?_" That time he whispered it to himself.

"What was that?" Amy asked. "WHAT? I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING, HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"Ok then..." Amy answered in confusion. "_He's acting pretty weird..._" she thought.

"So...what do you want to do, Cutie?" he asked her.

"I don't know...I've been alone and sad lately. I feel like I'm stupid for tripping and falling on my leg." Amy started crying. Jet felt really bad for her, so he sat down on the bed next to her and decided to talk to her.

"Don't feel bad...just because you tripped doesn't mean it's your fault..." Jet said softly as he gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks, Jet...I'm glad you came..." Amy said in a low voice.

"_The sun goes down, the stars come u-_" Then Amy starts laughing. "Not the song, silly!"

Jet started laughing too. "I know!" Then after Jet smiled at Amy, he smiled back at her.

"_She's so pretty..._" he thought. "Even though we '_don't like each other_' she's really nice..."

"OMG I'm having so much fun with you, Jet!" Amy said while jumping up and down.

"Calm down, Amy! You'll hurt your leg!" hinted Jet.

"Oh, sorry!" Amy apologized. Then she stopped.

"It's ok, don't worry about it!" Then Amy picked up her box of chocolates and took a milk chocolate candy out and popped it in her mouth.

"Mmmm..." she said while chewing the chocolate. "Want some?"

"Alright!" he answered. Afterwards, Amy handed him the same kind of chocolate she had. Then Jet put the chocolate in his mouth.

"Yum, this is good!" he cheered. Amy started laughing at Jet again.

"Amy laughs a lot!" Jet said while smiling at her. Then he just noticed something.

"Aww man, Amy, I have to go..." he said. Amy's expression changed very quickly when he told her that.

"Well...ok...I'll miss you, Jet. Please come back tomorrow, ok?"

"I promise I'lll come back..." Jet exclaimed while giving Amy another hug.

"Bye, Amy." "Bye..." After he left, Amy sighed. "I can't wait until tomorrow..."

In Tails' Workshop...

"**YOU DIDN'T VISIT AMY YET?!**" Tails yelled in shock.

"Well it's not my fault she tripped! And you can't even say anything because you didn't go to see her yet, either!" Sonic shot back.

"It's true that I didn't see her yet, but I'm going to tomorrow! And what about you? You haven't even MADE plans to go see her!"

"How do **YOU** know?" Sonic screamed in anger.

"**BECAUSE YOU NEVER DO!**" Tails screamed back in an even louder voice.

"Well, I'm better at making plans than _you_ are." Sonic bragged.

"_Fine_ then, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I haven't made plans yet..." "**EXACTLY!**" Tails shot back in his loudest voice.

"**REALLY? JUST BECAUSE I-**..._Wait,_ Tails...why are we doing this?"

"I don't know..."

"I'm sorry little buddy..." "It's ok and I'm sorry too." Tails apologized.

"I forgive you, Tails." Sonic said while smiling. Then they hugged.

"Let's go build something together, ok?" "It's a deal!" Sonic answered. Then they got to work.

"Do you think Amy's ok, Mr. Knuckles?" Cream asked him, worried.

"Amy's a strong girl, she'll be fine, Cream..." he answered.

"_I hope so..._" she whispered to herself. "Knuckles, can we get ice cream?"

"Sure!" he said, smiling. Then they walked out the door.

Now Jet was walking home. He actually had a fun time with Amy. Surprisingly, he thought she was nice, funny, and kind of cute! Jet was happy he got to know her today. He was sure that he was going to visit her tomorrow. On the way home, he decided to go get an ice cream. He got his favorite kind; chocolate chip. He licked it once and it tasted delicious!

"Mmmmm!" he said, smiling. Then he wished he was still with Amy. For some reason, he felt like he was already close to her. Maybe he could talk about it to someone that wouldn't say anything about it near her. He had to think about it first, though...but first, he had to get back to the Babylon Ship. Jet took out his Extreme Gear and flew in the air. He looked around for the ship and couldn't find it until 1 minute later. "Phew!" he said, relieved. Then he flew inside.

"Wave!" Jet yelled. "I had the _best_ day!"

"What did you do, stick your head in the toilet like last time?" she asked.

"NO, and that was because of Storm! Anyway, I went to the hospital!"

"Really? To see who?"

"Girly!"

"...You mean Amy."

"**NO**, Girly!"

"Jet, are you stupid? Her name is **AMY**." Wave said, pointing out Jet's stupidity.

"Well, whatever! But she broke her leg and I went to go see her since I saw her name on the list. Also, she was really nice to me..." Jet said, secretly smiling. He started to rub the back of his neck.

"_Oh_, so you have a crush on her!" Wave teased. When she said this, Jet's cheeks were bright red.

"**NO!** I don't like her, Wave! I just started talking to her today, so how do I like her?"

"That doesn't mean anything!" she answered. "You could still like her anyway!"

"**NO I DON'T, WAVE!**" Jet screamed. Now his cheeks were as red as Knuckles' fur.

"If you say so!" she answered. Then she went back on the computer.

"Hey, what are you doing on there?" Jet asked Wave as he sat next to her.

"Oh, just looking for a new table **SINCE YOU KICKED THE OTHER ONE!** " Wave said.

"You're annoying, you know that?" Jet said while he walked away.

"Shut up, Amy-lover!" Wave teased. "**SHUT UP!**" Jet yelled. Then he walked in his room and closed the door.

"_Wave isn't a very good person to talk to about..._" Jet said, sighing. "She'd just tease me..."

"Hi Boss!" Storm said, walking in his room.

*Sighs* "Hi Storm..." Jet says while wiping away a tear.

"What's wrong, boss?" Storm said. "Want a taco?"

"Ok..." Jet said. "Also, nothing's wrong. Don't mind me." Then Jet had a crooked smile on his face.

"Well, ok!" Storm said. "Enjoy your taco!"

"Thanks..." Jet said. Then Storm closed the door.

"I need some time to think..." he said, sighing again. Then he took a bite out of his taco.


	3. We Had Fun Today!

A day later...

"Hey Amy, isn't this shirt pretty? I bought it for you!" Cream said. Amy gave Cream a warm smile. She knew that Cream cared about her and would do almost anything for her.

"Thanks, Cream!" she answered, then she took her present and put it on the desk next to her bed.

"Good news-I can stay longer now!" Cream cheered. Amy smiled at her then said,

"Yay!" she started clapping after.

"So...how are you feeling?" the rabbit asked while sitting down next to her.

"Better than before..." she answered back.

"Who's visited so far?" Cream asked. "I'm dying to know!"

Amy's POV

I paused for a second at that question. Should I tell her that Jet came? Eh, it couldn't hurt. Then I said to her,

"You, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, ...Jet" I said. But I said Jet in a tiny voice.

"Me, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, and _who?_" she asked.

"Jet..." I repeated in a normal voice.

"Mr. Jet? You mean the one that you guys went after with MetoTech and stuff?"

"Yeah." I said to her.

"Sonic didn't come?" she asked.

"No..." I said.

"Oh..." Cream said. "Oh yeah, I-" Then her phone started ringing.

"Yes, Mommy?" Cream asked.

"I'm outside. Come down and tell Amy I said Get Well Soon, ok?"

"Ok, see you downstairs." Then she hung up. "Amy, I have to go now." she said, frowning. Cream ran to me, gave me a hug, and ran out the room.

"Bye Amy! My mom said Get well Soon!" she said. "Thanks!" I yelled. I wonder who's going to come next.

"Sonic, I have to go now. I'm visiting Amy and it's 12:06."

"Aww man, I never finished the part in my dream where Silver exploded after Knuckles punched him!" Sonic said laughing. "Well, ok, bye!" Sonic said.

"Bye Sonic!" Tails said.

About 12 minutes later...

"Hey, Amy!" Tails said. He smiled at her.

"Tails, hi!" Amy answered. She was happy to see someone new.

"Yeah, I just wanted to stop by for a minute to see how you're feeling." Amy smiled at what Tails said. She thought Tails would be the kind of person who didn't really care about people like her, but he did, so that made her really happy.

"Thanks, Tails." she said, brushing her long pink locks out of her eyes.

"So have you been having fun with everyone that's been coming, including me?" Tails asked with a little chuckle at his joke.

"Very funny, Tails!" she answered. "And yes, I've been having a _LOT_ of fun!"

"That's great!" he said, smiling. But then his smile quickly changed to a frown. "And oh yeah...sorry that I left that invention on the floor...I forgot that it was there." Tails whimpered. "I feel like you broke your leg because of me..."

"No, don't feel that way, Tails." Amy proclaimed. "I wasn't looking at where I was going, so basically it was my fault."

"Ok, let's just say it was nobody's fault, ok?" Tails laughed. "Deal!" Then Amy and Tails hugged. "_I think our friendship got stronger, so that's a good thing._" Amy thought.

"Well, I left Sonic at the workshop, and he was looking at stuff before I left, so I better go before he messes up something! But sorry I have to leave so early!" he apologized. Then he got up and hugged Amy one more time before he left. Amy waved as he ran out the door.

"Alone again..." Amy sighed.

"Finally, I get to go out now!" Jet exclaimed.

"Not so fast, parrot! You're not finished yet!" Wave nagged.

"What do you want me to do, now? I cleaned your room, Storm's room, my room, vacuumed the floor, went to the store, bought food, made the food, served the food, AND washed everyone's clothes!" Jet complained.

"...Fine, go. But when you get back, you have to-" But Jet already slammed the door and ran out. Then Wave sighed.

"He's doing 13 more extra things for slamming the door." she pouted.

Jet then used the same trail he did yesterday to get to the hospital. For some reason, he was interested to see what Amy was doing. He also was interested in seeing her. Amy's bright smile and bubbly personality really did warm his heart. Even though he only started visiting her yesterday, Jet already felt like they were connected somehow. He cared about her more then he thought he would. Then Jet paused for a second. Did Amy care about him? He really wanted to know the answer to that. After that, he wondered why he thought about her for at least a little bit a day.

"_I think too much._" Jet thought. Then he chuckled and he was walking through the same park.

"You're almost there, Jet. Be cool." he said to himself. Then he walked inside the hospital and saw the same nurse he did yesterday.

"Hello! You're here for Amy Rose, right? I remember you from yesterday!" The nurse said.

"Yep, I'm here for her! And that's me, the guy from yesterday!" Jet answered. Then he smiled.

"OK! You remember what floor and room she's in, right?" she asked him.

"I sure do! Floor 3 Room 67!" Jet said, slightly bragging.

"Awesome! You're free to go!" she said. Then Jet ran to the elevator. He pressed Floor 3 and was inside the elevator. Some random person was in the elevator, so Jet just started slowly rocking on his feet back and forth. Then the person walked out on Floor 2. After 1 minute, Jet got on Floor 3 and ran to Amy's room.

"Knock knock!" Jet giggled.

"**YAY!** HI JET!" Amy yelled in a cheery voice. Amy didn't see this, but Jet quickly blushed as he walked up to her. He didn't expect her to be that happy to see him!

"Heh, hi!" Jet said. "She's still adorable as ever..." he thought.

"I missed you!" Amy cheered. Then she started to spread out her arms for Jet to give her a hug. Then he walked over to her and gave her a warm hug. While they were hugging, Jet's cheeks turned bright red.

"So what's up?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Nothing much." Jet answered in a shy voice. "Aren't you bored being stuck in here all day?"

Amy looked at him, smiled, and said, "Not really! People visit and then I'm not bored. Actually, Tails just left!"

"Oh...Tails, huh?" Jet asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, just asking...maybe we could be friends or something." Jet replied.

"Yeah, that would be nice!" she said with a smile. Then he nodded and gave her a smile back.

"Oh, I wanted to give you this." Then Jet handed Amy a golden star hairpin.

"...For me?" Amy asked. Then she looked up at Jet. When she looked at him he nodded.

"Oh mu god, thank you SO much, Jet!" Then Amy stuck the pin in her hair. After that, she squeezed Jet so hard that he couldn't breathe.

"Can't..._breathe!_..." Jet said in a squeaky voice.

"Oops, heh heh...sorry..." she whispered. Then she let go of him and gave him a softer hug.

"That's ok" he said. After that, he sat down on the bed next to her. "So, did you get anything new today?"

"Only this beautiful shirt I got from Cream and this really gorgeous hairpin!" Amy answered smiling. "But that's ok, because that's all I need!" Jet smiled at what she said, because it started to sound like they were becoming good friends! After all, that's what he wanted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's totally fine!" Then Jet started looking at Amy.

"Hey" he said to get her attention. "Hmm?"

"Your hair got so long over a couple of years!" After that, Jet started to feel her long locks in his hands. He ran his hands through some of her hair as Amy laughed. Then he took a strand of her bubble gum-colored hair and put it in her face to be funny.

"Hey, stop that, Jet!" she laughed as she put her hair back in place. She brushed more hair out her face then said, "A lot of things have changed. And change is good, isn't it?" then she smiled as she waited for him to answer.

"Yeah! Change _IS_ good!" he answered. "Uh oh, Wave is going to kill me if I'm not home by now!"

"It sounds like Wave is your mother by the way you're saying this!" she said.

"She acts like she's my mom for some odd reason." he answered. "But I have to get going before she kills me!" Then he frowned, but then Jet smiled again. "But I promise I'll come again tomorrow, ok?" Jet extended his pinkie so he could pinkie-promise to Amy. At first, Amy frowned. But after a second or two, she nodded and did a pinkie-promise.

"...Bye..." she said, waving to him.

"Bye" Then Jet closed the door behind him.

"_...What to do, what to do..."_ Amy thought as she played with her hands. Then she picked up the TV remote. After flickering through channels for a while, Amy found a good show and watched it until she fell asleep.

"I'm HOME, Wave!" Jet yelled as he threw himself inside the ship.

"_Finally_, oh yeah, by the way, you have 13 more chores to do for slamming the door earlier."

"**WHAT?** What are they?" he asked in shock.

"Making food, serving the food, spraying the floor, washing the floor, drying the floor, etc, you know the drill!"

"I'm too tired to clean the floor!" he whined. Then Jet walked into his room and threw himself on his bed. He sighed because he was so tired, so he went to bed.


End file.
